Sherlock, It's Cold Outside!
by mariejane.louise
Summary: Sherlock and John are called into a case and, using CCTV footage, they see what the victim, a woman, was doing before they died. The woman was singing baby, it's cold outside with their husband. To identify what had killed them, Sherlock and John re-enact the song including the kiss at the end of it...


**Plot: Sherlock and John are called into a case and, using CCTV footage, they see what the victim, a woman, was doing before they died. The woman was singing baby, it's cold outside with their husband. To identify what had killed them, Sherlock and John re-enact the song including the kiss at the end of it...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the general idea/plot. Everything else belongs to its current owners. No profit is being made from the story, it is purely for entrainment purposes.**

 **Author's note: Johnlock. This will be a one-shot unless for some reason I continue this. Never tried to do a one-shot or a song fic, but this just popped into my head. I know it's not Christmas yet, but I'm in the mood for Christmas also I think the song suits the situation, sort-off. I'm just updating this story as I found a few spelling mistakes and grammar errors.**

 _SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK SHERLOCK_

"You want to what?" John asks having to choke most of the words out of his mouth.

Sherlock and John were called in on a case with unusual circumstances. The victim, Mary Taylor, had been poisoned moments before she died. The question is; how? The CCTV footage showed no substances that she had taken or had be injected with. She and her husband of ten years, James Taylor, were enjoying their afternoon together as they sang 'Baby, it's cold outside'. On arrival to the crime scene, Sherlock had found nothing to help solve the case until DI Lestrade came to them with the CCTV footage. The couple who owned the house were loaded so that could have been the motive for Mrs. Taylor's murder. After watching the CCTV footage of the woman and her husband singing while shooting flirtatious looks at each other, the song ending with them kissing passionately, Sherlock seemed to be deep in thought until asked if he knew anything and that's when he said: "John and I will need to re-enact the events that had happened here." As soon as the words had left his mouth, everyone, and that literally means everyone in the room, froze in shock with many of them having their jaws hanging open. So John, naturally, had been confused and puzzled by Sherlock's statement which brings us back to John's question. Sherlock turns to him finally taking his eyes of the CCTV on the TV screen.

"You heard me correctly, John. We need to re-enact it so I can get a good view of the victim's environment before she died."

John shakes his head in confusion. "Why me? Can't someone else do it with you?" Sherlock gives John a look as if he said something extremely stupid. "John, everyone here isn't exactly on the best terms with me. You are the only one who can do this without messing up." John nods understanding, but is still unsure. "But why do we..." Sherlock cuts him off. "John, we need to do this. It's the only way to find out how she died." Seeing how Sherlock is right, like always, John reluctantly agreed to it with a nod. "Fine. Were do I start?" Sherlock points to the sofa. "Mister Taylor was sat there when they started their song." John, once again, is confused. "Mister Taylor? But I thought you'd...you know...make me be the woman." Sherlock rolls his eyes. "John, I need to see what she saw that's why I'm portraying as Mrs. Taylor." The sound of laughter draws everyone's attention to Anderson who's laughing his head off.

"Sherlock is going to be the girl!"

"Anderson, don't talk out loud, you're lowering the IQ of the whole street." Sherlock orders as he, hangs his coat on the door along with his suit jacket, revealing a purple buttoned up shirt with tight black jeans. He turns back to John. "John, we need to do this as accurately as we can so you'll have to act like how Mister Taylor was on the CCTV. I will act like Mrs. Taylor. It's the best way to get the results most accurate. Now, sit down so we can begin." John hesitantly sits down and Sherlock takes his place at the window, looking out of it, just as Mrs. Taylor was doing. "Um, Sherlock? After the song, Mister and Mrs. Taylor, they um...kiss." This time, it's Sherlock who's confused. "Yes. Mister Taylor is the one who initiates it. That means you'll have to be the one who initiates our kiss." John gulps as he hears this. Sherlock is the one who always leads, how could he lead a kiss to the man he barely knows? Sure he lives in the same flat as him, but there's still things that John is finding out everyday about Sherlock. Suddenly, seeming from nowhere, the music begins and Sherlock smiles softly as he looks out the window, the smile seeming natural on his face.

"I really can't stay." Sherlock sings in a soothing voice that seems natural to singing. John takes a death breath as he continues the song in perfect harmony with Sherlock. "But, baby, it's cold outside." Sherlock looks back at John, just as Mrs. Taylor had done, with a flirtatious look, making Anderson giggle again, but they both ignore it. "I've got to go away." "But, baby, it's cold outside." John continues, trying not to hesitate as he calls Sherlock 'baby'. "This evening has been..." John, knowing his cue, gets up and walks towards Sherlock with a flirtatious look directed at the man. "Been hoping that you'd drop in." "...So very nice." Sherlock sings as he cranes his head up to John who takes Sherlock's hands in his. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."

Suddenly Sherlock gets up and walks backwards towards the fire place, giving John a come hither look. "My mother will start to worry." John walks after him and, like Mister Taylor did, runs his right hand along Sherlock's right arm. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Sherlock looks down shyly with a small smile. "My father will be pacing the floor." John wonders did Sherlock ever look so cute before? The glowing light of the fire place enhanced his amazing features. John gestures to the fire place. "Listen to the fire place roar." Sherlock smiles mischievously and backs towards the door, the other officers moving out the way of him, but are in shock of what is happening. "So really I'd better scurry." John quickly walks after him and genitally grabs his hand as if afraid he would disappear. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Sherlock smiles again. "But maybe just half a drink more." John mirrors the smile as he nods at the gramophone near the sofa. "Put some records on while I pour." Sherlock looks at the window. "The neighbors might think." John walks over to the window and closes the curtains, just like in the CCTV, but the police had opened the when they had searched for clues. "Baby, it's bad out there." Sherlock picks up a glass of gin and tonic from the table next to him and walks towards John with an accusing look. "Say what's in this drink?" John, like Mister Taylor did in the CCTV, took the glass of him and puts it back down on a different table with a smile. "No cabs to be had out there."

Sherlock walks back towards the sofa and sits down on it. "I wish I knew how..." John walks up to the back of the sofa and stand behind Sherlock as he moves his hands onto the man's shoulders, lovingly. "Your eyes are like starlight now." Sherlock looks up so his face is very close to John's. "...To break the spell." John smiles and moves around and stands in front of Sherlock. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Sherlock moves back into the sofa. "I ought to say no no no, sir." John sits next to him and places his hand on the man's thigh. "Mind if I move in closer?" Sherlock shrugs as he doesn't move away. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." John smiles as he moves his hand away. "What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

Sherlock looks back towards the door, ignoring a smirking Anderson who is trying not to laugh. "I really can't stay." John groans, just as Mister Taylor did on the CCTV. "Baby, don't hold out." They both make eye contact as they both sing the next line. "Oh, but it's cold outside." Sherlock sighs deeply and looks down. "I simply must go." John lifts the man's head up with his hands, cupping the man's face in them. "But, baby, it's cold outside" Sherlock shakes his head and he pulls back. "The answer is 'No'." John smiles. "But, baby, it's cold outside." Sherlock stands and walks over to the piano. "This welcome has been..." John follows him. "How lucky that you dropped in." Sherlock leans against the piano, his arms to his sides. "...So nice and warm." John nods at the window. "Look out the window at that storm."

Sherlock looks down shyly. "My sister will be suspicious." John licks his lips with a look of desperation for Sherlock. "Gosh your lips look delicious." Sherlock smiles at John. "My brother will be there at the door." John waves his hand as if saying 'not important'. "Waves upon a tropical shore." Sherlock flashes a worried look, just as Mrs. Taylor did. "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious." John sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "Ooh your lips are delicious." Sherlock shrugs as he moves back to the fire place and picks up a cigarette from the ashtray, but doesn't take a puff as Mrs Taylor didn't. "But maybe just a cigarette more." John shakes his head as he looks towards the window, that surprisingly enough, is actually snowing heavily outside judging by the shadow of the falling snowfall. "Never such a blizzard before."

Sherlock looks towards the door. "I've got to get home." John grabs his hand, lovingly. "But, baby, you'll freeze out there." Sherlock walks towards the door and nods at his coat and jacket hanging on it. "Say, lend me a coat?" John lifts his knee up and puts his hand to said knee as if to prove his point of the next line. "It's up to your knees out there." Sherlock smiles kindly at him as he takes John's hand in his. "You've really been grand." John smiles at Sherlock's hand in his. "I thrill when you touch my hand." Sherlock sighs deeply. "But don't you see?" John walks back to the sofa and stands in front of it, facing it and Sherlock. "How can you do this thing to me?" Sherlock moves to the back of the sofa and puts his hands on the back of it. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow." John kneels on the sofa and puts his hands over Sherlock's, stroking them lovingly. "Think of my life-long sorrow." Sherlock smiles and looks down, shrugging. "At least there will be plenty implied." John moves his hands slowly up Sherlock's arms. "If you got pneumonia and died." Sherlock wraps his arms around John's neck. "I really can't stay." John cups the man's face in his hands as he shakes his head. "Get over that hold out." They both gaze into each others eyes as they sing the next line together. "Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside."

The music ends and everyone on the force stares waiting for the kiss that's meant to come. John takes a deep breath and Sherlock gives him a reassuring look, not moving as he knows it's Mister Taylor is the one who kisses Mrs. Taylor. John slowly moves his face closer to Sherlock's who remains calm and still. After much hesitation, John decides just to get it over with and closes the space between their lips as they both close their eyes. The second their lips meet Sherlock sighs deeply as he kisses him back, but letting John remain in charge. John moves his hands down to Sherlock's waist, many of the officers becoming even more shocked as Mister Taylor never did that. Mister Taylor had pulled back by now, not keeping the kiss going and turning it into a hot, steamy one. Sherlock knows it to, but something is telling him that this is right, that it's supposed to happen as he grips John's hair and he's beginning to see stars. Anderson's jaw, like all of the others is dropped. Next to him Sally Donovan is smirking as she whispers to Lestrade.

"Someone seems to be enjoying their-selves."

Many of the officers who heard what she had said smile and nod, but struggle to take their eyes of the two boys. John bites Sherlock's lip, making it start to bleed and then licks the blood up. Sherlock sighs and moans as he mutters. "John." Lestrade, seeing where this is going if they keep this up decided to call it a day.

"Oi, Romeo, Juliet, get a room!"

Suddenly, as if being startled, John pulls back and Sherlock stumbles forwards, obviously enjoying it a little to much. "Um, I...think we got it." John states as he quickly straightens his-self up and looks away from the officers who are shooting him many looks. Sherlock to straightens up and is bright crimson in his cheeks, some blood still on the edge of his lips, extremely flustered. "Yes...that...was..." Donovan smiles. "Freak, you okay?" Sherlock stutters as he shakes his self as if coming out of a trance. "Y-yes, fine. Completely. Why wouldn't I be?"

John is breathing deeply as he turns to Sherlock. "Um, Sherlock, any ideas?" Sherlock shows confusion, his mind spinning from the heated kiss moments ago. "On what?" Lestrade smiles knowing what is making Sherlock a bit slower than normal. "What killed her." Sherlock is confused still. "Her?...Oh, right! Mrs. Taylor. Yes, her husband found an insurance scheme that her death would cause him to get everything. He was wearing poisoned lip gloss." Lestrade nods and gives the order to the man's arrest.

Anderson and Donovan go to make the arrest and when out of eye shot, hearing shot and Sherlock's radar, Anderson reveals that he had filmed the whole thing. They had quite a story to tell everyone at the station and now they have the proof. "Well, I won the bet, Anderson. Pay up." Donovan smiles as she holds out her hands and gratefully takes the thirty pounds worth of money from Anderson. "Okay, I bet fifty pounds that the freak and Watson will sleep together by two months." Donovan smiles. "I will meet your bet and say they will sleep together by one month." They shake hands. "May the best person win." The male states as the female continues with a smile. "Yes, but remember, I won the last bet about how long it would take for them to kiss." They smile and the deal is set, just like the many previous ones made on John and Sherlock's relationship, but, turns out, Lestrade is the one who won the bet as he joined the bet saying they would sleep together within a week and sure enough, John and Sherlock did...


End file.
